leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Xayah/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = (Vastaje) | Rezydencja = | Zawód = *Zabójczyni *Partyzantka | Grupy = | Rodzina = | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = , | 1:Skórka = Xayah Kosmicznego Zmierzchu }} Niebezpieczna i dokładna, Xayah to vastajańska rewolucjonistka, która toczy prywatną wojnę, aby ocalić swój lud. Wykorzystuje swoją szybkość, przebiegłość i ostre jak brzytwa ostrza, aby pozbyć się każdego, kto stanie jej na drodze. Xayah walczy u boku swego partnera i kochanka, , aby chronić ich zanikające plemię i przywrócić swojej rasie dawną chwałę. Gdy była dzieckiem, Xayah uwielbiała słuchać, jak jej ojciec śpiewał starożytne hymny o vastajańskich bohaterach. Zapadające w pamięć melodie przenosiły ją do dawno zapomnianych czasów, w których istoty z wymiaru duchowego swobodnie przemierzały fizyczny świat. Jednakże z każdym pokoleniem ludzie coraz bardziej wkraczali na tereny plemienia Lhotlan, zakłócając czystą, chaotyczną esencję Ionii dla własnych celów. Nie chcąc patrzeć, jak jej gatunek wymiera, Xayah zignorowała rozporządzenia swojego ludu i wyruszyła, aby porozumieć się z ludźmi. Dotarła do wiosek znajdujących się poza granicami ziem jej plemienia i przekonała się, jak mało wie o zewnętrznym świecie. Została okradziona przez grupę biednych mieszkańców wioski, z których niektórzy chcieli nawet ukraść jej pióra jako cenne trofea. Inni bali się jej dziwnego wyglądu i wezwali władze, przez co musiała się bronić. Ci, którzy zaatakowali Xayah, szybko się przekonali, że niebezpiecznie jest wchodzić jej w drogę, gdy podziurawiła ich swoimi ostrymi piórami. Wystraszona wróciła do domu i odkryła, że całe jej plemię, łącznie z jej ojcem, zniknęło bez śladu. Starożytna vastajańska świątynia została skalana mroczną magią, przez co utraciła swoje połączenie z krainą duchów. Xayah zniszczyła świątynię, aby pozbyć się spaczenia. Praktycznie natychmiast magia powróciła na pobliskie tereny. Był to piękny widok, ale jej plemię nie wróciło. Po latach wędrowania po najrozmaitszych twierdzach i pozostawiania za sobą martwych ciał, stała się znana jako „Fioletowy Kruk”. Żyła samotnie, skupiając się wyłącznie na kolejnej misji i następnym kroku na drodze ku wyzwoleniu swojego ludu. Jednakże wtedy spotkała innego Vastajanina, który na zawsze odmienił jej życie. Gdy dotarła do położonego na uboczu górskiego miasta Vlonqo w poszukiwaniu skradzionego vastajańskiego artefaktu, natrafiła na wrzeszczący tłum podekscytowanych ludzi. Na scenie występował wystrojony artysta, wyglądający niczym złoty paw, który śpiewał stare vastajańskie pieśni dla zauroczonego tłumu. Gdy zakończył swój występ serią kiepskich sztuczek — za jakie uznała je Xayah — tłum ryknął z wrażenia i zaczął wykrzykiwać jego imię: Rakan. Ukłonił się głęboko. Uznała go za bufona. Xayah postanowiła zignorować artystę i wypełnić swoją misję. Udało jej się uciec, co, musiała przyznać, było zdecydowanie prostsze dzięki temu, że bufon odwrócił uwagę mieszkańców Vlonqo. Mimo że przysięgła, że nigdy już nie zobaczy tego „Rakana”, nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Było to dziwne i skomplikowane uczucie; posiadał pewną lekkość ducha, która dla niej była irytująco urzekająca. Gdy opuszczała miasto, była pogrążona w tych dziwacznych myślach, przez co wpadła w pułapkę grupy najemników. Spodziewała się walki, więc cieszyła się, że zakrwawi piórka. Dobra bijatyka zdawała się być idealnym lekiem na te niepotrzebne przemyślenia i niechciane uczucia. Wtedy właśnie Rakan dokonał swojego wielkiego wejścia. Xayah nalegała, że nie potrzebuje pomocy tego zarozumiałego Vastajanina. Rakan nalegał, że go to nie obchodzi — po prostu nie chciał przegapić zabawy. W czasie walki Rakan okazał się niekonwencjonalnym, ale też odważnym i skutecznym sojusznikiem. Skakał i wirował wśród przeciwników, którzy nie mogli oderwać od niego wzroku, dzięki czemu Xayah mogła wykończyć ich precyzyjnymi atakami. Mimo jej protestów Rakan podążył za Xayah. Z upływem czasu zaczęła się cieszyć z jego towarzystwa i — chociaż ciężko było jej to przyznać — świat przestał być taki paskudny i pusty. Stali się nierozłączni, a jej poświęcenie vastajańskiej sprawie zaraziło lubiącego się popisywać tancerza bitewnego. Przyzwyczaiła się do jego swobodnego stylu bycia i wykorzystywała chaos wywoływany przez Rakana do odwrócenia uwagi. Wspólnie walczą o uwolnienie przepływu energii magicznej w , aby Vastajowie ponownie mogli cieszyć się życiem. Ucieczka z więzienia Puboe jest koszmarny. Zupełnie nie słucha, co się do niego mówi. Jest sfiksowany na punkcie swoich złotych piór — tak jakby się zmieniły od momentu porannego czyszczenia. Będę musiała powtórzyć plan. Chociaż jak się nad tym zastanowię, to prawdopodobnie był to zbyt skomplikowany plan dla misji ratunkowej. Im prościej, tym lepiej. — Zabiją mnie, jeśli mnie złapią — mówię. — Kto?! — Wygląda na to, że Rakan byłby gotów zabić nawet na samą myśl, że ktoś mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. — Strażnicy — mówię. — To zawsze strażnicy. — Więc odwrócę ich uwagę! — Nadyma pierś. — Kiedy? — Wypatruj zielonego błysku przed zachodem słońca. Wtedy odciągnij strażników od zachodnich murów, podczas gdy ja przebiegnę po blankach do cel. — Zacznę występ, gdy tylko słońce zajdzie — mówi, jakby to był jego pomysł. — Gdzie się spotkamy? — Przy bramie. Wyrzucę w górę złote ostrze. Ale musisz tam być w ciągu dziesięciu oddechów. — Wyciągam jedno pióro z jego płaszcza. Jest ciepłe. Zalewają mnie wspomnienia chwili, gdy leżałam w jego ramionach przy wodospadzie Aphae. Promienie słońca przebijają się przez liście, oświetlając nasze pióra, gdy leżymy razem. To był wspaniały dzień. — Będę przy bramie w momencie, w którym wyrzucisz ostrze — obiecuje. Chwytam jego dłoń w swoją i przysuwam się bliżej. — Wiem. Na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech wskazujący na pewność siebie. Mam ochotę go uderzyć. Albo pocałować. Albo i to, i to. — Kochanie, na twoim miejscu skryłabym się pośród drzew, żeby nie zostać zauważonym. Nasz uścisk jest tak ciepły, że chciałabym, aby trwał całą noc. Jednakże słońce coraz bardziej zbliża się do horyzontu, a nasz szanowny konsul sam nie ucieknie z lochu strzeżonego przez hordę akolitów cienia. Rakan odchodzi, wpatrując się w niebo i mówi mi, żebym uważała. Za każdym razem, gdy odchodzi, moje serce zamiera. Jestem pewna, że to nie jest ostatni raz, kiedy go oglądam. Ale któregoś dnia może być. — Pamiętaj, płomieniu mego serca — szepczę za nim. — Zachód słońca. ---- Niezauważenie przemykam między gzymsami fortecy. Lata unikania ludzkich spojrzeń nauczyły mnie, jak robić to skutecznie. Sześciu akolitów strzeże bramy wiodącej do lochów. Są wyposażeni w podwójne kusze i miecze, a dodatkowo nie wiadomo, co jeszcze mają poukrywane w torbach przy pasie. Przekradam się wzdłuż muru za nimi, aby zbliżyć się na odległość ataku. Wyrywam pięć swoich piór i przytrzymuję je palcem wskazującym i kciukiem, gotowa do ich użycia. Zza murów dobiega hałas. Uderzenie gongu. Krzyki. Zamieszanie. To na pewno Rakan. Strażnicy więzienia też to słyszą. Niepokój przepełnia moje serce. Mam nadzieję, że mój ukochany ma się dobrze. Wiem, że ma się dobrze. Lepiej, żeby miał się dobrze, albo zmuszę nekromantę, aby go ożywił, żebym sama mogła go zamordować. On wie, że to zrobię. Coś wymyślę. Strażnicy opuszczają stanowiska. Zjawił się trochę wcześniej, ale to idealny moment. Mogę zakraść się do środka bez konieczności zabijania nawet jednego z nich. Prawie sięgam do drzwi, gdy zauważam kolejnego strażnika, który wspina się na gzyms i celuje z karabinu. Nikt nie celuje niczym w mojego Rakana. Wyrwę wciąż bijące serce każdemu, kto uszkodzi choć jedno z jego piór. I zrobię z niego piękny, tętniący naszyjnik. Zatrzymuję się. Więźniowie nigdzie nie pójdą. Mam czas, żeby zrobić z niego sito. Wskakuję z powrotem na gzyms. Pierwsze rzucone pióro odcina lufę karabinu. Z brzękiem uderza o podłogę. Pozostałe wbijają mu się w pierś. Pada jak worek ziemniaków. — Intruz! — krzyczy jeden ze strażników przy bramie. Przetaczam się, gdy bełty z kuszy uderzają w ścianę za mną lub wbijają się w drewniane słupy. Trzymając się nisko, pędzę w stronę akolitów, którzy rozchodzą się na boki, aby zająć lepsze pozycje. Skaczę. Strzelają tam, gdzie zakładają, że wyląduję, a nie tam, gdzie jestem — unoszę się w powietrzu. Ciskam kolejnymi piórami, które w locie zamieniam w ostrza. Pięciu ze strażników pada z moimi piórami w piersiach. Ostatni akolita przymyka oczy i napina ramiona, szykując się do walki. Dobywa miecza, zanim moje stopy dotykają ziemi. — Twoja dusza będzie służyć mi przez wieki — mówi. Wyczuwam mroczną magię otaczającą jego ostrze, esencję każdego życia, które zakończył. Wybucham śmiechem. — Zabiłam więcej ludzi w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu metrów niż ty przez całe życie. Zwątpienie pojawia się na twarzy akolity, gdy wykonuje szeroki zamach w moją stronę. Jego miecz pozostawia za sobą wijące się smugi ciemności. Nie mam na to czasu, bo słońce zachodzi. Odwracam się do niego plecami. Pstrykam palcami i moje pióra wyrywają się ze zwłok leżących za akolitą i pędzą w moją stronę. Słyszę brzęk miecza uderzającego o podłogę na chwilę przed odgłosem upadających zwłok. Jestem pewna, że Zakon Cienia znajdzie sobie tylko znany sposób, aby zakląć dusze tych mężczyzn w jakąś procę czy coś. Nie wiem, jak ci goście działają, ale dobrze, że są tak ekonomiczni. Nie powinno się marnować esencji życia. Biorę pióro Rakana i wyrzucam wysoko w powietrze. Zawisa w górze — złota wiadomość, która powinna zwrócić trochę uwagi. Jednakże tylko jedna osoba wie, co oznacza. Ja w tym czasie mam randkę z konsulem w lochu. Kiepsko wygląda, siedząc w klatce. Wychudzony. Słaby. Pobity. Nie spogląda w górę, zakłada, że jestem jednym ze strażników. On i jego partnerka należą do Sodjoko, ale jego świta to Vastajowie z różnych plemion. Ich przerażone oczy dziękują mi bardziej niż usta. Wiedzą równie dobrze jak ja, że to nie czas na okazywanie wdzięczności. Jeszcze nie uciekliśmy z fortecy. ---- Gdy prowadzę więźniów w kierunku wschodniej bramy, jestem zdumiona brakiem strażników. Praktycznie każdy posterunek jest opuszczony. Czy to nie miała być forteca? Kto ustala ich harmonogramy? Przebiegamy obok zbrojowni i koszar. Widać bramę. Wygląda na to, że Rakan znalazł strażników. Jest ich wielu. Otaczają go. Moje pióra się jeżą. Naszyjniku bijącego serca, nadchodzę! Rakan dołącza do nas. Jego uśmiech zmienia się z pewnego siebie na zadumany, gdy rozmawia z konsulem. Akunir jest jednym z najstarszych przyjaciół mojego ojca i najważniejszym z naszych ambasadorów. Mam z nim dużo do pogadania, gdy się stąd wydostaniemy. — Biegnijcie w kierunku drzew — rozkazuję. Są spanikowani, ale na szczęście Rakan zajął się strzelcami. Większość z nas przeżyje drogę przez pole. — Biegiem! — krzyczę. Akunir jest za wolny. Rakan zaczyna prowadzić go w kierunku lasu. Konsul chwyta Rakana. — Nie, proszę, chroń Coll. — Rakan zwraca się w jej stronę. Potrząsam głową. Rakan rozumie. Ciągnie za sobą konsula. Kiwam w stronę najsilniejszego Juloaha. Bierze Coll na ręce. Ona zwraca się do niego Jurelv, a on przysięga na swoje rogi, że ją ochroni. Stawia dziesięć kroków, zanim pierwsza strzała go trafia, jednak się nie zatrzymuje. Zanosi Coll do lasu. Akolici cienia pędzą za nimi. — Xayah! — krzyczy Rakan. — Łukotuba czy tubołuk?! Chciałabym mieć czas na zabawę, ale nie mam. Zamiast tego dołączam do walki. Nie jest ładna. Dla akolitów. ---- Jesteśmy już bezpieczni pod osłoną drzew, kiedy ciało Jurelva poddaje się ranom. Coll klęka przy jego zwłokach. Jego krew rozlewa się po liściach. Modliliśmy się, aby jego duch odnalazł naszych przodków w radości i spokoju. Jego rodzina będzie obchodzić żałobę przez wiele księżyców. Przyzwyczaiłam się do śmierci. Nie rusza mnie tak jak kiedyś. Rakan bardzo to przeżywa, muszę być silna dla niego. Przynajmniej konsul jest bezpieczny. Gdy zdejmuje dłoń z ramienia żony, zwraca się do mnie. — Mam przyjaciół na południu — mówi. — Kinkou muszą zostać poinformowani. — Ludzie złamali pakt. — Czuję, jak krew się we mnie gotuje. — Jak możesz nie uznać tego za poważne przewinienie? Dla nich magia jest mocą. Dla nas jest życiem. Nigdy nie uszanują naszych granic. — Ludzie są podzieloną rasą, Xayah. Tylko i jego cienie złamali pakt. Nie działają w imieniu wszystkich ludzi. — Jesteś naiwny. Twoi przyjaciele na południu cię zdradzą. A potem zwrócą się przeciw nam wszystkim. — Kinkou kierują się honorem. Uwierzą mi. Ufam im. — Więc nie jesteś naiwny, tylko głupi. — Akunir jest zszokowany, że mówię do niego w ten sposób. Ja nie bawię się w dyplomację. Dyplomacja nie przywróci zmarłych do życia. Coll wstaje. Na jej twarzy maluje się mieszanina żalu i gniewu. — Wrócę na północ, Akunirze. Powiem im, co nam się przytrafiło. Nie przypuszczałam, że ją na to stać. Blask gaśnie w oczach Akunira. — Coll, nie. — Zaniosę wieść o śmierci Jurelva jego rodzinie i będę go opłakiwać razem z nimi. Potem zbiorę armię i przygotuję plemię do walki. — Nie możesz tego zrobić! — krzyczy konsul. Coll go ignoruje. — Wyrzekam się swojego prawa do ciebie. I wyrzekam się twojego prawa do mnie. — Coll, proszę — jego głos słabnie. — Nie — odpowiada dziewczyna. Konsul wykonuje krok w jej stronę, ale Rakan go zatrzymuje. — Porozmawiam z moją partnerką — mówi Akunir do Rakana. Do swoich strażników. Ale Coll już się odwróciła. Spogląda na mnie i nie widzę już w niej żony dyplomaty. Widzę wojowniczkę. Zabiera lojalnych sobie ludzi — wszystkich, z wyjątkiem dwóch z obstawy konsula. — Dziękuję ci, Xayah — mówi Coll, a następnie kieruje się na północ, ruszając głębiej w las. Akunir i jego strażnicy obserwują jej odejście, a następnie bez słowa ruszają na południe. Rakan podchodzi do mnie. Czuję, że jego serce bije tak jak moje. — Obiecaj mi, że między nami nigdy do czegoś takiego nie dojdzie, mieli — mówię. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni, miella — zapewnia mnie Rakan. — Nigdy tacy nie będziemy. Obserwuję, jak Coll znika pośród drzew. — Dokąd teraz, Xayah? — Zostańmy tu chwilę dłużej — mamroczę. Chowam twarz w jego piersi. Obejmuje mnie ramionami i owija płaszczem. Moja głowa unosi się i opada wraz z jego oddechem. Mogłabym tak stać przez wieczność. — Powtórz mi to — mówię. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni — odpowiada. — Nie jesteśmy jak oni. Uśmiecha się i całuje mnie w czoło. Przysięga, którą złożyliśmy przy wodospadzie Aphae, rozbrzmiewa głośno w moich myślach. Jego serce bije dla mnie, a moje dla niego. Dom jest tam, gdzie jego ramiona, oddech i uśmiech. Nie ma nikogo lepszego od Rakana. Cytaty ;Przy wyborze * ;Przy zbanowaniu * ;Start * * * * * * * ;Start obok * : ** : „Trzymaj się planu.” *** : „To my mamy plan?” **** : „Zawsze mamy plan.” ***** : „O... Naprawdę?!” * : ** : „Wiem co poprawi ci humor.” *** Razem: „MASOWY MORD!” * : ** : „TY masz plan?” *** : „Tak! Pójdę na żywioł!” **** : „To raczej przeciwieństwo planu.” * : ** : „Tak trzeba.” *** : „Bądź ostrożna.” **** : „I kto to mówi.” * : ** : „Coś zawsze idzie nie tak.” *** : „Nie zawsze!” **** : „Prawie zawsze?” ***** : „Coś PRAWIE zawsze idzie nie tak!” ****** : „Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.” * : ** : „Udajesz głupiego?” *** : „No, tego... Nie muszę pamiętać planu, jeśli Ty go znasz.” * : ** : „Wkrótce kotku. Nie spiesz się tak.” ;Atak ;Bezruch obok * nuci.}} * nuci.}} * nuci.}} * : ** : „Oho, no to jedziemy od nowa.” (Próbuje nucić) „Jestem skarbie...” (Nadal próbuje) „Do licha, nakręca mnie.” (Nadal próbuje) „Złotko, nie pamiętam słów.” * ;Ruch ;Prowokacja * * * * * * * * ;Prowokując razem z * : ** : „Miło cię nie poznać!” * : ** : „Teraz?” *** : „Niech sobie popatrzą przed śmiercią.” ;Prowokując bohatera wsparcia, który nie jest * * * * * * * ;Prowokując * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując maga * * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując Yordla * * * ;Reakcja na prowokację * * * * * ;Reakcja na prowokację z * : ** : „Niby z czego?” * : ** : „Możemy już iść?” ;Żart Xayah próbuje oderwać się od ziemi przy pomocy swojego płaszcza. * ;Reakcja na żart * * * * * * ;Po kupieniu przedmiotu * * * * * * * * * * ;Kiedy ją wyleczy * : ** : „Teraz tak.” * : ** : „Dzięki, skarbie.” * : ** : ''Wysyła całusa. * : ** : „Dziękuję!” * : ** : „Polecam się!” * : ** : „Bardzo!” * : ** : „Jak zwykle.” * ;Po użyciu ;Po użyciu * ;Po zabójstwie bohatera ;Po zabiciu bohatera będąc obok * : ** : „Ojej. To nic wielkiego.” * : ** : „Nie. To moja sprawka.” *** : „Ktoś liczy głowy?” **** : „Tak, ja liczę.” * : ** : „Bez Ciebie nie dałabym rady, Miali.” * : ** : „Cóż, w takim razie powinnam powtarzać to częściej.” * : ** : „Pewnie tak. Ale nas jest aż dwoje.” * : ** : „Uwielbiam dla Ciebie zabijać.” *** : „Chodźmy się całować.” * : ** : „Rakanie! Nie napawajmy się zwycięstwem. Za bardzo...” * : ** : „Z całą pewnością.” * : ** : „Ulepiono ich z innej gliny niż Nas.” *** : „Szkoda.” * : ** : „Czy vastajańskie pożegnanie to nie przypadkiem "Ouula vaash"?” *** : Dałbyś się trochę pochełpić, Rakanie.” * : ** : „Dobra robota skarbie.” * : ** : „Tylko Ty to potrafisz, Rakanie.” ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu ;Po zabiciu Vastaja ;Po zabiciu stwora * * * * * * * ;Po zdobyciu Pentakilla * * * * * * ;Po zniszczeniu wieży ;Po umiejscowieniu ;Po zniszczeniu ;Taniec * * * * * * ;Ping "Brak wroga" ;Ping "Niebezpieczeństwo" ;Ping "Oznaczenie wroga" ;Ping "Pomocy" ;Ping "W drodze" ;Po odrodzeniu * * * * * ;Śmiech Rozwój Zwiastun center|500px|On walczy dla niej. Ona walczy dla niego. Ujawnienie center|600px }} Xayah siedziała spokojnie przy stoliku w rogu tawerny, udając, że skupia się na tworzeniu notatek na rozłożonych na stole mapach. Na scenie po drugiej stronie baru vastajański skupiał swoim płomiennym występem uwagę wszystkich obecnych na sali, usypiając ich czujność. Xayah skrzyżowała spojrzenie z vastajańskim artystą i skinęła głową w stronę żołnierza siedzącego w tylnym rzędzie. Czas na akcję. Tancerz wyszczerzył zęby i skoczył w stronę żołnierza, wymierzając mu ogłuszającego kopniaka. W zamieszaniu i ogólnej panice Xayah przemknęła przez salę, ciskając niepostrzeżenie garścią piór. Żołnierz padł bez ducha. Robota Buntowniczki została wykonana.Ujawnienie bohaterów: Rakan i Xayah Umiejętności *''Umiejętność bierna: '' **''Po użyciu umiejętności kilka kolejnych ataków podstawowych Xayah przebija wszystkich wrogów na swej drodze (zadawane obrażenia zmniejszają się wraz z każdym trafionym celem). Zostawiają też pióro w miejscu ostatecznego trafienia. Pióra przez pewien czas utrzymują się na mapie.'' *'' '' **''Xayah ciska dwoma ostrzami w linii, zadając obrażenia wszystkim trafionym wrogom. W miejscu lądowania sztyletów pojawia się pióro.'' *'' '' **''Xayah przyzywa burzę ostrych piór, które zwiększają siłę i prędkość kilku kolejnych podstawowych ataków. Gdy Xayah zaatakuje wrogiego bohatera będąc pod wpływem Zabójczego Upierzenia, otrzymuje krótkotrwałą premię do prędkości ruchu.'' **''Jeśli znajduje się w pobliżu, gdy Xayah aktywuje Zabójcze Upierzenie, on także skorzysta z efektu umiejętności.'' *'' '' **''Xayah przywołuje do siebie wszystkie pióra, które zadają obrażenia każdemu trafionemu po drodze wrogowi. Cel trafiony przez kilka piór naraz zostaje na chwilę unieruchomiony.'' *'' '' **''Xayah wyskakuje w powietrze, na chwilę stając się niemożliwą do obrania za cel. Następnie wysyła grad ostrzy na obszarze w kształcie stożka, z których każde zadaje obrażenia trafionym wrogom i pozostawia po sobie pióro. Będąc w powietrzu, Xayah nadal może się przemieszczać.'' *'' '' **''Jeśli Xayah lub Rakan teleportują się do bazy, drugie z nich może zgrać się z partnerem, aranżując idealny choreograficznie powrót do bazy.'' Gra jako Xayah Niektórzy prowadzący mogą wparować w sam środek walki i rozpocząć zbieranie krwawego żniwa, jednak Xayah wymaga poświęcenia czasu na odpowiednie przygotowanie. Sprytni gracze wykorzystają fale stworów, aby wypełnić aleję ostrymi piórami i wyzwać przeciwników do wejścia w ich zasięg. Po rozpoczęciu walki Buntowniczka z gracją śmiga na obrzeżach pola bitwy, siekając wrogów Bliźniaczymi Ostrzami i używając piór, aby stworzyć strefę kontroli. Gdy zrobi się gorąco, Nawałnica Piór może uratować Xayah przed marnym końcem lub stłamsić wrogów. Najlepsi gracze wykorzystają superumiejętność Xayah, aby osiągnąć oba te cele jednocześnie. Wykorzystując krótką chwilę, kiedy nie można jej obrać za cel, unikną superumiejętności wroga, jednocześnie rzucając się do przodu i rażąc go nożami oraz piórami. Jeśli Xayah jest dobra, nawet jej nie zauważysz, do czasu kiedy nagle nie rzuci się na ciebie, siejąc zagładę. Słabe i mocne strony MOCNE STRONY Dzięki Czystym Cięciom Xayah potrafi szybko poradzić sobie z całymi falami stworów, przerzedzając ich szeregi nawet pojedynczym podstawowym atakiem. Ta umiejętność działa podobnie podczas walki drużynowej, pozwalając Xayah karać wrogów chowających się w tylnej formacji, jednocześnie dając się we znaki obrońcom znajdującym się z przodu. Gdy podczas ucieczki przed przeciwnikiem Xayah aktywuje Zabójcze Upierzenie, staje się niekwestionowaną królową utrzymywania pościgu na dystans. Jej podstawowe ataki pozostawiają po sobie pióra, co sprawia, że ścigający ją w prostej linii bohater aż się prosi o nauczkę w postaci Wezwania Ostrzy. Jeśli to nie odbierze mu apetytu, będzie musiał stawić czoła potędze Nawałnicy Piór, chcąc wykończyć Buntowniczkę. (lub dowolnego innego wspierającego), pozwalając mu skupić na sobie ostrzał przeciwników w sytuacji zagrożenia.}} SŁABE STRONY Ponieważ do rozmieszczenia pułapek w postaci piór potrzeba czasu, Xayah nie jest tak dobra jak inni prowadzący w błyskawicznym wykorzystywaniu pomyłek i chwil nieuwagi przeciwników. Znacznie lepiej wychodzi jej staranne dekorowanie alei piórami i czekanie, aż wróg zaatakuje pierwszy. Jej brak mobilności zmusza ją do oparcia swojej strategii obronnej na Wezwaniu Ostrzy, przez co bohaterowie będący w stanie uniknąć unieruchomienia mogą łatwo zyskać nad nią przewagę. Buntowniczka najlepiej radzi sobie schowana za plecami Rakana (lub dowolnego innego wspierającego), pozwalając mu skupić na sobie ostrzał przeciwników w sytuacji zagrożenia. Obrazy en:Xayah/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów